


Mind Palace

by Notenoughforgenius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notenoughforgenius/pseuds/Notenoughforgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be love, there's too much useless information in the mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Palace

Inhale. Exhale. Deep, constant breathing. Mind Place.  
Sherlock laid on the couch, slender, branch-like fingers steeled gracefully under his chin. The answer to the case resided in some crevasse of his mind, as it always was. The murderer was in arms reach, as he always was.   
The culprit walked with a slight limp, this can be discerned from the muddy foot prints leaving the crime scene. Psychosomatic limp.  
No that was John’s reason for limping, highly unlikely to be anyone else’s. Continue.  
Limp, judging by the pressure points on the foot from a childhood knee injury . Lots of standing likely as well. Chalky residue on the table at the scene of the crime. Teacher. No, professor, as school-age teachers sit more often. John dated a teacher. Jeannette. More intelligent than most, but she was still incredibly dull. John deserved someone interesting, intelligent. Someone able to hold a conversation.  
“Focus,” Sherlock murmured as his eyes flashed open. A strange feeling was stirring in his chest, one he could not place. Sitting up, he opened the drawer to the nightstand by the couch. His hand felt around until it came into contact with the box of nicotine patches he kept hidden from his roommate. He placed a single patch on his forearm; the problem was simple enough, it was the distractions in his mind causing the problems. Too much unnecessary information was brimming in his head; he had to settle before anything could be accomplished. John was out; there was no good reason for the lack of concentration to be found today.  
Professor. Deep breath. Professor. No educators of the sort are linked to the case, so personal motive. Victim was a forklift operator in mid –twenties, who was not attending a college. So, not the victim’s educator. The girlfriend however, was attending college. Her professor. The professor murdered the victim in a jealous rage? I need to question…  
“Sherlock, I’m back. Got a take-a-way for dinner, hope that’s ok.”  
“I didn’t notice you were gone,” Sherlock mumbled, keeping his statuesque pose on the couch. The snide remark earned him a bitter glance from John.  
“Any progress on the case?”  
“Perhaps, I need to tie some loose ends before anything is official.”  
“You said it was a simple case, Sherlock.”  
“I became distracted.” He was utterly still  
“The great Sherlock, distracted? What were you thinking of.”  
You.  
“Nothing of importance.” Everything of importance. “Will you accompany me today; I need to question the victim’s girlfriend again.”  
“Yeah, sure,” John replied as he shut the door to the refrigerator. “I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be out in about an hour.”  
The detective waved his hand dismissively, and watched his friend leave the room. Maybe, the thought, just maybe he had placed that feeling


End file.
